1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrier for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
DE 102 31 963 B4 describes a load carrier having a load support displaceably supported to a vehicle by a track system. A fixing device fixes the load support in either a retracted neutral position or an extended operating position relative to the vehicle.
DE 44 41 853 A1 describes a vehicle having a rear bumper movable between an extended position and a neutral position by connecting profile rods. The bumper and profile rods serve as a support device for a transported article such as a bicycle.
DE 203 16 591 U1 describes a vehicle having a telescopically extendable bumper for holding bicycles. The bumper has cantilever beams by which the bumper may be movable between end, neutral, and operating positions. A spreading device is between a vehicle frame extending transverse to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The spreading device is elastically pre-tensioned in the direction of extension of the bumper. The spreading device automatically extends into the end position after a locking device is released.